Flammenmeer
by Reniawen
Summary: Miira lebt seit ihrer Kindheit in der Seestadt und war seither eine enge Freundin für Bard und seine Kinder. Als Thorin und die Zwerge in die Seestadt kommen, ändert sich dies jedoch schlagartig: Was bedeutet das junge Mädchen dem Kahnführer wirklich? Und wie sehr wirbelt der Zwergenkönig Miiras Leben durcheinander? [Bard, Thorin, Zwerge & OC]


**EINS: NEBEL**

Dichte Nebelschwaden krochen hinter den Bergen hervor und tauchten die Landschaft in ein silbriges Grau. Es war jenes Grau, wie es hier am Langen See beinahe den gesamten Herbst über anzutreffen war; ein allumfassender Nebel, der Nässe und Kälte mit sich brachte und die Welt für eine Weile zu verschlucken schien. Er hinterließ ein Frösteln bei jedem, der sich zu dieser Stunde draußen aufhielt und jedes noch so leise Geräusch beinahe vollständig erstickte.

Weit im Norden ragte eine einzelne Bergspitze aus den Nebelschwaden hervor. Es war die Spitze jenes sagenumwobenen einsamen Berges, der vor langer Zeit das Schicksal der Menschen Thals und der Seestadt, die in der Sprache der Elben Esgaroth genannt wurde, besiegelt hatte.

Hier unten in der Stadt jedoch war der Nebel so dicht, dass Miira nicht mal die Spitze der hohen Wachtürme sehen konnte, die in den Himmel ragten und einen weiten Blick über den See freigaben – wenn das Wetter es zuließ. Feinde waren von diesen Aussichtsposten aus früh zu sehen, wenn sie sich überhaupt über den See trauten. Im Wasser lauerten Felsen, die ganz plötzlich im Dunst auftauchten und eine einfache Überfahrt beinahe unmöglich machten. Vom Ufer aus war Esgaroth nur über eine lange Brücke zugänglich, die die Stadt mit der felsigen Landzunge und einem Sumpfgebiet verband. Was tatsächlich hinter den Sümpfen lag, hatten nur wenige Bewohner der Seestadt jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen, doch die Geschichten der alten Männer und Frauen erzählten von den Hallen der Waldelben, die ihrem König Thranduil gehörten. Die Waldelben waren jedoch auch gleichzeitig wichtigster Handelspartner der Stadt; vor allem Wein wurde in Fässern über einen rauschenden Gebirgsfluss in die Stadt transportiert.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog Miiras Körper und sie schlang ihre Arme enger um sich. Vereinzelt fielen Schneeflocken vom Himmel herunter, tanzten in der Luft herum und blieben in ihren langen, braunen Haaren hängen. Sie warf einen Blick zum Himmel. Es war der erste Schnee des Jahres, und er kündigte einen langen, harten Winter an. Man brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein, um dies zu erkennen. Glücklicherweise hatte Miiras Tante den Sommer dafür genutzt, Vorräte und Felle für den Winter bereit zu halten, so gut es eben ging.

Rein instinktiv schaute sie hinüber zur Berspitze, die drohend und Unheil verkündend in den Himmel aufragte. Von hier aus schien er nur ein paar Meilen weit entfernt zu sein, ganz so als könnte man ein Seil werfen und mit einem Lasso die Spitze des Berges umfassen.

Es war der Erebor, einst Heimat der Zwerge, nun bewacht von grauenhaftem Unheil, todbringendem Feuer und der Begierde nach Gold und Macht. Wie ein Mahnmal ragte er seit ewigen Zeiten im Schatten der Stadt empor, und jedes Mal, wenn Miira einen Blick hinüber zum Berg warf, überfuhr sie eine Gänsehaut. Hätte sie jemand gefragt, sie hätte nicht sagen können, woher diese Furcht kam; es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, eine namenlose Angst, die vom Berg ausging. Jedes Kind der Seestadt kannte die Geschichten, die sich um den Berg und seine Vergangenheit rankten.

„Du siehst den Berg an, als sei er der Grund dafür, dass es schneit."

Miira spürte, wie jemand von hinten ein warmes Lederfell über ihre Schultern legte. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer hinter sie getreten war und ihrem Blick hinüber zum Berg folgte.

Die junge Frau lächelte und zog das Fell enger um ihre Schultern. „Wenn er der Grund dafür wäre, würde ich sofort hinein gehen und die Kälte und den Schnee ein für allemal vertreiben." Sie drehte sich um und sah den jungen Mann an, der nun neben ihr stand.

Bards dunkle Augen zeigten Besorgnis, doch das war in diesen Zeiten nicht ungewöhnlich. Von dem einstigen Reichtum der Stadt Esgaroth war wenig übriggeblieben. Die Menschen hier hatten wenig und noch weniger zu essen. Jeden Tag hofften sie auf ein Wunder, das unsere Not lindern und die guten Zeiten in die Seestadt zurückbringen sollte.

Bard war etwas um die 10 Jahre älter als Miira. Genau wusste sie es nicht, doch es spielte auch keine Rolle. Sie kannte den Kahnführer, seit ich denken konnte. Normalerweise das war in einer kleinen Stadt, in der ohnehin jeder jeden kannte, kein Kunststück. Nach dem Tod von Miiras Mutter, die bei ihrer Geburt gestorben war, war sie bei ihrer Tante Esma aufgewachsen – und bei Bard. Auch wenn es Esma nicht gefallen hatte – sie hielt Bard nicht gerade für einen guten Umgang – so hatte Bard Miira auf seine vielen Fahrten an die Grenzen des Düsterwalds mitgenommen, ihr die gefährlichen Wege durch den Langen See gezeigt. Im Gegenzug war sie später häufig bei seinen Kindern geblieben, wenn er seine Touren unternahm.

Bard seufzte tief. „Wenn es so einfach wäre. Begleitest du mich? Ich konnte bei meiner letzten Fahrt zum Düsterwald etwas Fisch hereinschmuggeln und würde dich gerne zum Essen einladen."

Erneut musste Miira schmunzeln. Normalerweise hätte sie sich unter einer Einladung zum Essen etwas anderes vorgestellt, doch unter diesen Umständen war ihr das nur recht. Prompt spürte sie, wie ihr Magen knurrte. „Sehr gern", sagte sie. „Solange noch genug für Tilda, Sigrid und Bain übrig bleibt."

Miira warf einen letzten Blick zum Berg. Die Wolken wurden nun dichter und verschluckten das Ungetüm beinahe vollständig.

„Komm", sagte Bard und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Im Haus ist es wenigstens trocken und ich hoffe, warm."

Bard führte sie durch die engen auf Holzpfählen erbauten Gassen und über die Holzbrücke, die wie viele davon die Häuser miteinander verband. Normalerweise wäre das nicht nötig gewesen, denn Miira kannte ohnehin jeden Winkel, was unabdingbar war, wollte man nicht plötzlich daneben treten und mit einem Bein im See landen. Doch selbst bei Nacht, wenn nur vereinzelt Lampen oder Fackeln brannten, war es für die Bewohner der Stadt eine Selbstverständlichkeit, zum Beispiel von der Taverne nach Hause zu gelangen.

Als Bard und Miira die Hängebrücke überquerten, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ihr die Blicke einiger Stadtbewohner folgten. Eine alte Frau schaute aus einem der naheliegenden Fenster, jemand anderes schien sich besonders intensiv damit zu beschäftigen, einen Sack voll Kartoffeln zu füllen und dabei immer wieder einen Blick hinüber zu Bards Haus zu werfen. Als sie Miiras forschenden Blick bemerkten, beugte sich der Mann rasch zu den Kartoffeln und die Frau zog sich in das Dunkel des Hauses zurück.

Für Miira und Bard war es jedoch nichts Neues, beobachtet zu werden. Früher hatte sich niemand darum geschert, dass sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, doch kaum wurde Miira älter und einer erwachsenen Frau immer ähnlicher, hörte man an jeder Ecke der Taverne und des Marktplatzes Geschichten, die an Wandelbarkeit kaum zu übertreffen waren. Mal erzählte man, Bard hätte sie verführt, ein anderes Mal war Miira es, die ihre weiblichen Reize nutzte, um den um seine verstorbene Frau trauernden Bard endlich selbst zu bekommen.

Die armen Kinder, hieß es. Wie sie wohl damit leben konnten, dass ihr Vater nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter mit ihrem Kindermädchen anbandelte. Normalerweise hätte man so jemanden wohl aus der Stadt gejagt, doch Bard war als Kahnführer unabdingbar für den Handel der Stadt.

Bard und Miira lachten nur über die Geschichten, doch Esma fand das alles andere als lustig. Für sie war Bard ein Nichtsnutz, und das blieb auch so.

„Sie beobachten uns immer noch", sagte Miira deshalb, als Bard die knarrende Tür zu seinem Haus hinter ihnen schloss.

„Hm", gab Bard zurück. „Ich glaube eher, dass sie mich beobachten. Der Bürgermeister denkt wohl, ich würde die Bürger zu einem Aufstand ansticheln."

„Tust du das etwa?" stichelte Miira.

„Ich mache sie nur auf die Missstände aufmerksam", erwiderte Bard. „Bald bin ich wohl der Grund für allen Übels in der Stadt." Er sagte dies mit einer Gelassenheit, dass Miira lachen musste.

„Du böser", grinste sie. „Dass du es auch nicht lassen kannst! Irgendwann landest du noch im Kerker."

Bard warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Darüber macht man keine Witze, Miira", sagte er ernst. „Das könnte schneller geschehen als du denken kannst. Der Bürgermeister mag mich nicht und Alfrid lässt mich bei jeder Überfahrt kontrollieren."

„Ich frage lieber nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, den Fisch zu schmuggeln", meinte Miira halb amüsiert, halb ernsthaft. Sie hängte das Fell an den dafür vorgesehenen Haken an der Wand neben der Türe.

Jetzt war die Reihe an Bard, zu grinsen. „Sie kontrollieren meine Fässer, nicht mich selbst", gab er zurück.

Miira zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. Bard begab sich in Teufels Küche, doch das wusste der Kahnführer selbst. Dann erklang ein Ruf und polternd kamen Bards Töchter Tilda und Sigrid die schmale Treppe, die nach oben in den zweiten Stock des kleinen Hauses führte, herunter.

„Miira!" Tilda, die jüngere der beiden Schwestern, umarmte Miira stürmisch.

Miira lachte und strich dem Mädchen über die Haare. „Lass mich am Leben, Süße", sagte sie und löste sich aus der herzlichen Umarmung.

Auch Sigrid begrüßte die Besucherin, dann eilte sie zum Herd der schmalen Küche. „Isst du mit uns, Miira?" fragte sie.

„Euer Vater hat mich eingeladen", erwiderte Miira und half, den Tisch zu decken. „Da konnte ich natürlich nicht nein sagen."

„Das wäre auch sehr unhöflich gewesen", meinte Tilda. „Eine Einladung abzulehnen, gehört sich nicht."

„Das stimmt, Schatz", grinste Bard. „Hast du gehört, Miira?"

Miira stellte einen Teller ab und boxte Bard sanft in die Seite. „Hey, wann habe ich schon mal eine Einladung von dir abgelehnt?"

Bard setzte zu einem Kommentar an, wurde jedoch von einem erneuten Poltern, diesmal an der Eingangstür, unterbrochen. Die Tür ging auf und Bain, Bards Sohn, trat ein. „Vater!" rief er erfreut und fiel seinem Vater in die Arme. „Hallo, Miira", begrüßte er dann auch mich.

„Wo warst du?" fragte Bard unwirsch.

„Bei Cenric", erwiderte Bain. „Wir dürfen das kaputte Boot von seinem Vater reparieren und bekommen dafür etwas Geld."

„Morgen musst du hier bleiben", schärfte Bard seinem Sohn ein.

„Machst du wieder eine Tour?" fragte Bain und schnappte sich ein Stück Brot, das Sigrid auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Der Fisch duftete, sogar einige Kartoffeln hatten die Mädchen aufgetrieben und gekocht. Erst jetzt spürte Miira, wie sehr ihr Magen knurrte. Dennoch war es ihr unangenehm; sie wollte nicht nur zum essen zu Bard kommen.

„Ja", sagte Bard. „Hoffentlich wird es die letzte für diese Woche. Ich möchte euch nicht immer so lange alleine lassen."

„Miira kann doch wieder kommen, wenn es dich beruhigt, Vater", warf Sigrid sofort ein. „Außerdem sind wir keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Wir können schon auf uns aufpassen."

Bards angespannte Gesichtszüge wurden weich. „Das weiß ich doch, Sigrid", sagte er sanft. „Trotzdem wäre es mir lieb, wenn du hier wärst, Miira."

„Selbstverständlich, das weißt du doch", gab Miira zurück.

Vierundzwanzig Stunden später jedoch wünschte sich Miira, sie hätte Bards Bitte in den Wind geschlagen und ihr Haus gar nicht erst verlassen.


End file.
